


深蓝（三）

by Luwoolw



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luwoolw/pseuds/Luwoolw





	深蓝（三）

刚触碰到黄旭熙的身体，金廷祐就按耐不住地贴了上去，他原本疼得发软的双腿在入水的那一刻得到了解放，灵活得就像鱼尾。  
“Cas……”  
一遍遍地念着这个音节，仿佛在用某种咒语自我拯救。  
黄旭熙轻轻捏住他的后脖子让他抬起头，不出意外地看到他的眼睛里空洞无物。  
无声叹气，似是祈求。  
“廷祐，看看我。”  
“我真的喜欢你，不是因为情欲。”  
“我都没有碰过你，你那时候还太小了。”  
“我好想你。”  
“我等了你那么久……”  
说到最后，人鱼的语气里都带上了悲恸，他哽咽着说我爱你和我想你，边说边努力克制掉眼泪的冲动。  
黄旭熙待在国海基地八年了，这里幽蓝的海水总让人透不过气。他想念广阔的海洋，更想念白色科考船上的那一个小小的水池，听起来很矛盾。  
终于再次见到金廷祐时，黄旭熙一眼就认出他了，哪怕他已经从手骨纤细的小少年长成了身材修长的男人。  
从见面的那一刻起，黄旭熙敏感地察觉到自己的身体变化，也感知到金廷祐的变化，对今晚的事早就有了心理准备，但他还是不甘心，不甘心在金廷祐神志不清的时候才有抱他的机会。  
蓝尾人鱼抱着渴水的金廷祐在水里翻转遨游，尽量缓解他身体转变的痛苦。金廷祐哼唧出声，依着求生本能抱紧黄旭熙的背，把脸埋进他的胸膛。  
在这短短的一段时间里，金廷祐又梦到了很多东西，或许不能算作是梦，而是倾泻而出的回忆。  
他第一次清晰地看到蓝尾人鱼的脸，是浓墨重彩勾画似的眉眼，高挺的鼻梁，笑起来有点M型的嘴唇。他记得自己曾经亲吻过这张脸，也曾捧起他线条优美的下巴说我爱你。  
时隔八年，那种满心欢喜的感觉又涌入了胸腔，金廷祐兀自消化着疯狂挤占自己脑海的回忆和情感，低着头不敢看黄旭熙。  
黄旭熙捕捉到他的眼神变化，又惊又喜地用手指挑起他的下巴，强迫他抬头和自己对视。  
“廷祐。”  
“嗯。”  
“你记起来了？”  
“……嗯。”  
虽然犹豫，但终于是肯定的答案了，黄旭熙兴奋地抱着他在水里转了好多圈，又仰面浮在水上，让他趴在自己身上。  
金廷祐身体还是在发热，比起白天有过之而无不及，他透过海水看到黄旭熙泛蓝光的鱼尾，也看到自己脚踝上，像金色纹身一样的鳞片。  
“我的腿……”  
“还疼吗？”  
“有一点。”  
“除了腿，还有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“……”  
有，但太过于羞耻了，说不出口。  
人鱼的发情是生物本能，一般来说雌性发情频率高于雄性。黄旭熙有人类血统，在刻意压抑的情况下可以保持常年不发情。金廷祐从小到大都被当成真正的人类来培养，只有在和黄旭熙接触，并产生情感波动时才显示出一点人鱼的特性，比如渴水，甚至发情。  
在这之前，黄旭熙以为他永远不会发情。  
金廷祐隐隐约约知道自己怎么了。重逢来得太过突然，加上黄旭熙的荷尔蒙影响，他竟然有了发情征兆。  
体内属于人鱼的，一直沉睡的基因被唤醒了，金廷祐不知所措地攀着黄旭熙的肩膀，无助地求救。  
“旭熙，怎么办。”  
是从来没有预料过的局面，金廷祐乱了阵脚，他的体内在发热，皮肤触及的另一具躯体却那么温凉舒适，拥有致命吸引力。他忍不住抱住黄旭熙，用自己湿透的发顶去蹭他的下巴。  
“什么怎么办啊……”  
黄旭熙无奈极了，他看着金廷祐腿上的金色纹路不断扩展蔓延，听他在自己耳边的喘息越来越粗重，最后甚至有了呻吟的意味。  
“Cas，旭熙，帮帮我……”  
说出这话的同时，金廷祐原本圆形的耳廓慢慢变成了和黄旭熙一样的尖形，透明薄膜被细细的耳骨撑开，这让他看起来不像人鱼，倒像是精灵。  
黄旭熙觉得这样的他更漂亮了，在夜幕中，他迷离着一双好看的眼睛，黑色碎发贴在额头上，双耳是近乎透明的，折射着惨白月光和深蓝水光。  
但金廷祐修长的双腿最终也没有变成金色鱼尾，黄旭熙等了很久，等得身上的人都软得不成样子了也没等来他下身的变化。金廷祐一声又一声的喘息像催情的信号，直灌进黄旭熙的脑海，搅得他也浑身酥麻，不知所措。  
无知无觉的互相勾引，彼此是对方发情的诱因。  
比起金廷祐的缓慢觉醒，黄旭熙的反应要激进得多。他放弃了克制自己，情欲在那一瞬间迅速上升，把两个人都带进高热的喘息。  
“热……”  
原本清凉的触感消失了，变成逐渐温热的躯体，金廷祐被烧得头脑混沌，呢喃着推拒身下的热源，翻身栽进海水。  
黄旭熙没让他放松多久，紧随而下，从背后抱住他让他浮出水面。蓝色鱼尾的鳞片仍然是凉的，金廷祐反身和人鱼面对面，用腿蹭着他的下半身，企图给自己降温。  
人鱼拨开金廷祐额前的湿发，轻轻落下一吻，然后是秀气的鼻梁，嫣红的唇。  
唇瓣相印时金廷祐像是终于找到了疏解不快的方法，他贪婪地扣住黄旭熙的后脑勺，主动把自己送上去。舌头被对方含住吮吻的感觉让金廷祐的身体彻底酥软，他从喉间发出一声呻吟，双腿开始脱力滑落。  
黄旭熙漂亮且强壮的鱼尾微微翘起，托住金廷祐的臀不让他继续下滑。金廷祐双腿间细嫩的皮肤被光滑的鱼尾不停摩擦，逐渐磨出了红印子。  
“难受……”金廷祐小口吸气，在黄旭熙耳边撒着娇。  
“哪里难受？”  
“……”  
腿间一直被挤压和摩擦，挺起的那根隔着睡裤，偶尔擦过鱼尾表面，渐渐开始渗出液体。金廷祐难耐地左右扭动，更用力地蹭着鱼尾，用行动代替说不出口的淫词艳语。  
黄旭熙了然地环住他的腰，把他带到自己平时晒太阳的那块突出的岩石边，让他背倚石头，双手张开借力扶稳自己。  
“扶好了。”  
说完就潜入水中。  
睡裤被轻而易举地剥下，金廷祐下半身一凉，下意识地收了一下腿。黄旭熙顾不上管裤子要随水流飘到哪里去，他托住金廷祐的臀，在水里张嘴含住金廷祐完全硬了的性器。  
“啊……”  
突如其来的，被包裹的温热让金廷祐叫了出来，他只能隐约看到水下黄旭熙飘起的头发，感受着身下传来的高热和紧致感，爽得头皮发麻，双腿不受控地乱蹬。  
黄旭熙一手抓住他的腿，不让他乱动。  
水面上的金廷祐瘫在那里，双臂大张着，手指扣着背后的石头，几乎要把自己的指头磨出血来。灭顶的快感不断传来，他大口大口地喘气，眼眶被逼得通红，忍不住扭腰主动在黄旭熙的嘴里抽送。  
人鱼小心翼翼地含吮，不让自己属于海洋狩猎者的尖牙碰到金廷祐，在对方突然快起来的主动抽送中，他心下一慌，用舌头推拒了一下，顺势舔一口他的顶端。  
金廷祐轻叫一声，猛地收腿，挣脱了黄旭熙的桎梏。  
黄旭熙像被突然点燃了一样，迅速上游，破水而出，握住金廷祐的肩头就吻了上去。尖利的牙齿偶尔擦过金廷祐的脖颈，让他不禁打了个寒战，在紧张中又不由自主地期待更多。  
“旭熙。”  
“嗯？”  
“我受不了了呜……”  
做到一半突然停下，金廷祐委屈得不行，他下身硬得发痛，刚才那种温柔的抚慰没有了，直接被温凉海水冲刷的感觉根本起不到任何缓解作用。  
黄旭熙重重地吻着金廷祐的唇，舌头伸进去把他上上下下舔吻个遍，又用力吸了一下他的舌头，直把人吻得喘不过气，说不出话。  
“我也，受不了啊。”  
“做吧，快……”  
“你不害怕吗？”  
“嗯？”  
黄旭熙牵着金廷祐的手，让他向自己的身下探去。  
人鱼的生殖系统和人类相近，雄性的性器藏在较周围更柔软的鳞片中。金廷祐的手伸进微微张开的生殖腔中，握住早已挺立的那根，才知道黄旭熙所说的害怕是指什么。  
太大了。  
他们本来就有很明显的体型差，蓝尾人鱼直立起来比一米八的金廷祐还要高三十厘米，但金廷祐没有想到身材上的种族优势在这方面还有体现。  
那一刻金廷祐心里只剩后悔和恐惧，他下意识地松开了手，推开黄旭熙就想逃。但在水里，他怎么能掏出人鱼的手掌心。  
黄旭熙像拎小鸡一样捏住金廷祐的后脖子，把他又安安稳稳地压在了石头上。金廷祐快吓哭了，在惊恐中原本不停翻涌的情欲都被压下去不少，发硬的性器颤颤巍巍地吐露清液，偶尔本能地跳弹一下，顶着黄旭熙的小腹。  
“现在才想逃吗？”  
十足的威胁语气。彻底进入发情状态的蓝尾人鱼再也温柔不起来，他抱着金廷祐翻了个身，把他按在自己身上，粗暴地掰开他的双腿，用自己发烫的性器去蹭他双腿间细嫩的皮肤。  
金廷祐怕得双腿直颤，他讨好地捧起黄旭熙的脸，凑过去亲亲他的嘴，开口就带了哭腔。  
“我害怕，我真的怕，呜……”  
黄旭熙猛地清醒了一下，他看着金廷祐皱起来的漂亮脸蛋，眼角要掉不掉的眼泪，心里忽然很疼。  
“不怕，廷祐不怕。”  
像哄小孩一样，黄旭熙轻轻抱住金廷祐，手拍着他的背。但与此同时，很现实的是，金廷祐感觉他勃起的性器涨得更大了。  
“不要做了好不好？”  
即使自己同样硬得难受，金廷祐也没有勇气继续了。那么大那么粗的一根，要怎么塞进自己的身体，想想就痛得要死。  
在金廷祐残存的记忆里，黄旭熙一向无条件宠他，但他忘记了一点，人鱼发情从来没有喊停的道理。  
“不好。”果不其然，黄旭熙在他耳边说，“你说我不行，我要证明给你看，我才没有不行。”  
金廷祐呼吸一窒，真正感到绝望，他从黄旭熙的怀里抬起头来，做出又乖又委屈的表情，不停道歉。  
“我错了，我错了旭熙，对不起，你没有不行……”  
“口说无凭，证明给你看。”  
“啊啊我错了呜……”  
小腿的金色纹路已经蔓延到膝盖以上，黄旭熙一边听着金廷祐哽咽的“我错了”，一边打开他漂亮的双腿。比人类长得多的手指在穴口试探了一下，就坚定地刺了进去。  
金廷祐脊背一僵，攀住黄旭熙的肩膀把自己的脸埋进他的颈侧，抽噎着求饶。殊不知自己温热的鼻息扫在对方脖颈，是另一种勾引。  
黄旭熙已经忍到极限了，他忽略自己耳边喊疼的声音，三根手指一起进去张开扩张，深深浅浅地戳弄几下，强迫金廷祐适应。然后把手指抽出来，换上自己粗大的性器。  
刚刚进去一个头，金廷祐就泪流满面，他咬着黄旭熙的肩头泄气，却因为疼得没力气，给黄旭熙的感觉就像一只小猫咪在舔咬自己，平白舔了不少若有若无的快感。  
忍到现在，黄旭熙已经足够温柔，他咬着牙才把自己控制住，没有一进到底。偏偏金廷祐还要在他耳边哭，边哭边骂，像受了天大的委屈一样，怪他太大了捅得自己好疼。  
“进完了吗？”  
隔一会儿就要问这句话，黄旭熙听得青筋暴起，只能答说“还没有”。  
金廷祐忍不住伸手去摸，被黄旭熙半途抓住了手，带到唇边舔吻，同时握住他的腰往下一压，终于全跟没入。  
那半声尖叫称得上凄厉，余下的被黄旭熙堵在喉间，变成呜咽。用接吻安抚了对方身下的疼痛，黄旭熙放开金廷祐，低沉着嗓音说出一句：“进完了。”  
金廷祐反而没有流眼泪了，他双眼失焦，先是向后扬起脖子，而后又重重地把自己的前额砸在黄旭熙的肩头。喘着粗气，手指发白地扣着黄旭熙的手臂，把他活生生掐出十道深红指印。  
黄旭熙尝试着浅浅地抽插几下，不等金廷祐适应，就开始快速进出着。健硕的鱼尾仿佛拥有无穷尽的力量，挺动的频率越来越快，粗大的下体摩擦着金廷祐的穴道，硬生生把他从紧致插到松软，完美契合黄旭熙的尺寸。  
发情的人鱼具有为交合创造有利条件的本能，拥有四分之一人鱼血统的金廷祐被唤醒了这一本能。很快，呼痛的声音逐渐变成小声呻吟，尤其是当性器顶弄到他体内的那一点时，压抑的呻吟变成了放声浪叫。  
黄旭熙深深地埋进去，停在那里顶着那一点，同时低头叼起他一边乳珠开始吸咬。  
双重快感刺激得金廷祐眼前发白，他脆弱的乳首被人鱼的尖牙轻轻擦过，又被软舌碾压，双唇吮吸。下身被严实地填满，不留一丝缝隙，那要人命的东西还顶在自己最敏感的一点上。  
在这样极致的逼迫下，黄旭熙只是轻轻抽插一次，就让金廷祐呜咽着射了出来。  
射完的金廷祐软下身体，水一样完全瘫在黄旭熙的身上，对黄旭熙的呼叫不予回应。等他迷迷糊糊地找回一点意识，就听到对方说：“该我了宝贝。”  
突然猛烈起来的抽插让金廷祐瞬间完全清醒，他惊叫一声，抓住黄旭熙的肩膀想叫他慢一点，却发不出声音。  
黄旭熙握住金廷祐的腰，抽插的频率快到他再一次眼前发白，上上下下的晃动中视线都模糊了，到最后分不清是自己在动，还是远处的自动门在上下平移。  
不知道什么时候开始，他又在哭了，呻吟和抽泣交错着从口中溢出，在黄旭熙听来都是天籁般美妙的声音。  
第二次射出时，他实在受不住了，故意夹紧了后穴，企图直接把黄旭熙夹射。黄旭熙闷哼一声，埋头吻他的耳后。  
“很想要吗？”  
“唔……”  
“你说想要，我就全都射给你。”  
太过火了，这句话。金廷祐眼角渗着泪，委屈地咬着自己的下唇，却不得不为眼前的境况妥协。  
“想要，Cas，全都给我吧。”  
话音刚落，黄旭熙用力一顶，把自己再次送到极致的深度，用性器按压着让金廷祐失神的那一点，开始释放。  
金廷祐甚至叫不出声了，他眼神发直，嘴巴也张着，只从喉间发出很轻很轻的哼声。黄旭熙顺势吻上去，软舌伸进去搅弄着他的舌头，发出让人脸红的水声。  
稍稍分开一段距离，两个人都气喘不止，金廷祐把脸埋进黄旭熙怀里，突然抽抽搭搭地哭起来。  
黄旭熙从发情中缓过神，心疼地搂住怀里的人不停安慰，温柔的吻落在他湿透的眼睫。  
金廷祐边哭边扭动着腰身把仍然埋在后穴的性器挤出体外，结果它滑出以后顺着贴在了自己的臀缝中。米白色浊液随着金廷祐的挤压缓缓流出来，全都淌在蓝色鱼尾的鳞片上，在月光下反光。  
黄旭熙看楞了，他一手握住金廷祐细窄的腰，让他不要乱动。  
“为什么？我难受。”  
“没有润滑，你等一下更难受。”  
“什……”  
被重新进入，抱着翻身下水，金廷祐没说完的话也没机会说完了。  
黄旭熙攒了七八年的思念，全都化作情欲，要在他身上释放。

 

第二天李永钦照常去中控室上班，却发现属于Lucas的水池区被人为关掉了监控，当他重启监控时，立刻被眼前的景象吓到失语。  
蓝尾人鱼正躺在他最喜欢的那块大石头上休息，不同往常的是，他怀里抱着一尾陌生的，鳞片漂亮得难以用语言形容的金尾人鱼。  
李永钦颤抖着双手给金道英打电话，让他们马上回来。同时自己马不停蹄地跑向水池区，想先确认金尾人鱼的安全。  
然而他什么都没有看到。  
只有蓝尾人鱼仍然躺在那里。  
后来，金道英全当李永钦在无聊地恶作剧，两个人又大吵了一架，郑在玹无语扶额，禁不住心想真的能养一条金尾就好了。


End file.
